Giving Back
by MsCrazybird
Summary: Sequel to LLBFF. PWP. Smut.


**Title:** Giving Back

**Author:** MsCrazybird  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Maura/Jane

**Rating: NC-17**  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Sequel to LLBFF. PWP. Smut [;  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.  
><strong>AN:** A Few People asked for a sequel in which Maura returned the Favor well your wish has indeed been granted. Hope you enjoy!

**A/N2:** **Also I'm telling all My fic readers to add my ****twitter**** (**A link is provided on my profile**) account its dedicated to fics and fics only. It'll basically be spoilers and help you push me to write.**

Maura lies still feeling the woman as she crawls up her body slowly. Her heart is racing in her chest and she is having a hard time managing to catch her breath. Body still tingling from the amazing orgasm she had just received, she feels herself slightly tense as the body of Jane lays herself on her naked body.

Synapses fire in her body, nerve endings tingly with anticipation, but she can do nothing to move; she does not want to. Her body is reacting again to the woman who is lying on top of her. Again she feels her body flood with arousal that she can not deny; body becoming tinted with a beautiful aroused blush, she squirms.

A groan slips from her mouth at the feel of the material of Jane's pants rubs against her bare skin. It is maddening in ways that she can not describe, and she can not help herself, but want more. Her hand lifts up and she lets her hand feel the side of Jane's body, from her exposed top half down. Gently her hand traces the enchanting skin still hot with their previous activities and _god_ does it feel so good!

When she traces her hands back up and down she feels herself become frustrated at the barrier that is still between them. She wants all of the amazing skin that she can get. Her mind drifts to what it would be like to give Jane the same treatment that she had just got; her nipples tighten as her toes curl thinking of Jane below her squirming in ecstasy, moaning her name out as she comes on her digits, and it is all she can take. Both her hands reach up and feel the body above her hands tracing over a smooth back; her clit pulses with the ideas still fresh in her mind and her nails dig in on impulse causing a small groan to escape from the woman's mouth above her.

Her body again is thrumming with adrenaline and want and she does not want to deny it. Maura pushes Jane's shoulder slightly hoping to get her to sit up on all fours for her. A smile takes over her face as the woman complies completely with what she wanted. Hooded eyes darken as they trace the body above them slowly Maura's hands slide up Jane's sides cupping her breast within her hands smiling in satisfaction at how they are peaked already.

Jane closes her eyes at the sensation of Maura's tender movements a small moan leaving her mouth when a nipple is pinched between a forefinger and thumb. Looking up into Jane's face and seeing the obvious pleasure she is causing the woman spurs her on and slowly she leans up replacing one hand with her mouth. Slowly her tongue moves in circles around the hardened nipple before sucking it gently giving it a nibble causing Jane to shudder. Feeling the shudder go through the usually composed woman above her, Maura smirks. She nibbles at the other bud before sucking it into her mouth.

Slowly Jane's pelvis starts to rock into the woman below her trying to find some fiction to stop the aching between her legs that has gotten almost unbearable. A loud groan of approval left her mouth when Maura lifted her knee up slightly so it was between her legs; she continued her movements as the smaller woman below continued to assault her breast.

Maura's body was humming with want and feeling Jane's rocking made her want to rip the cloth that stood between them. Her mind was a swarm of thoughts and feelings as the ideas of taking Jane and making her hers went through her mind. Quickly her hand reached up and pulled Jane down for a fierce by the back of her neck. Their tongues battled for dominance and Jane was a little surprised to find that she had lost the battle, but was all the more turned on by it and willingly allowed Maura to lead the heated kiss. Maura began kissed down Jane's neck leaning up and away form the couch as she did so getting to her neck she kissed and sucked loving the taste of Jane's skin. Maura bite down rather hard, Jane's eyes snapped open in surprise at the attack groaning loving that Maura was so dominant. Soon Maura smoothes her tongue over the bite pinching a nipple firmly in her fingers causing Jane to arch pushing her breasts further into her hands.

Maura pulls back pushing on Jane's shoulder slightly; Jane pulls back looking at the woman below her questioningly. Maura simply smiles as she flips them over so that she is on top of the dark haired woman, huge smirk on her face at the look of surprise that crosses her face. Maura's eyes trail down the body below hers slowly a slight frown making its way on her features at the material keeping more of the skin from her view.

Her hands trailed down the body below her slowly savoring the shivers that she caused. Her hands moved to the button of the woman's bottoms slowly she undid it eyes staring into beautifully dark eyes which seemed to darken with arousal at the sound of her zipper being pulled down slowly. Unconsciously Jane lifted her hips up to help with the disrobing of her pants from her body. She smirked as she watched Maura throw the item along with her panties over her shoulder, totally discarding them.

Maura looked up at the woman's body from her vantage point near Jane's feet she could see her whole body wonderfully. Her hands trailed up the length of Jane's legs starting at her ankles slowly, wanting to feel every bit of the body that there was. Her hands caress soft heated flesh as she moves further up the body she plants a gentle kiss on Jane's lips as her hands move up rubbing the inside of Jane's thighs slowly moving up before moving out and up to hips bones circling them before continuing the journey to perky breast. Jane's back arches instantaneously at the contact pushing her chest further into the woman's palms.

Maura's tongue plunges into the awaiting mouth groaning at the flavor of her tongue she quickly kisses her way down letting her tongue drag down from neck to breast to circle a pebbled nipple slowly before flicking it and taking it into her mouth. Her hand continued to massage the other breast before switching and taking the other bud into her mouth as slowly her hand makes its way down her abdomen to inner thigh. She rubs it in a slowly circle inching closer to Jane's awaiting core. Jane groans in satisfaction when Maura finally touches her where she most needs it; Maura's feels her body thrum with arousal at how the wetness she finds there.

Slowly her fingers move along the woman below her's slit feeling the woman's outer lips with interest; finally she lets her finger slip between the folds to be greeted with a loud whimper leave Jane's lips. Her fingers explored slowly rubbing making to the hardened bundle of nerves she brushes her fingers across hit softly. She rubs continues to rub Jane's clit in small circles lightly as she lifts up to crash their lips together once again. Jane's whimpers spur her on as she continues her ministrations as they devour each others lips.

Slowly Maura's finders move lower to circle Jane's entrance as said woman's hips buck up into the touch.

"Please Maura" Jane begs. As she continues to lift her hips trying to get the woman to enter her.

Hearing the usually in control woman beg her, Maura plunges a finger deep within the other woman quickly adding a second as she enjoyed the sensations of velvety walls around her fingers. She pumps her fingers in time with Jane's hips movements loving the moans that are falling from the woman below hers lips.

Wanting to give the woman below her the same pleasure that she retrieved; she slowly started kissing down the flushed body below her taking are to nip in a few places as she made her descent. She sucked lightly only a hip bone living a mark before continuing watching as her fingers made the woman below her writhe with pleasure. She pulled her fingers out slowly listening to how Jane groaned in disapproval at no longer being filled only to sigh in pleasure as those same fingers started to explore her folds slowly. Maura's eyes followed her fingers movements; taking in all that there was to know about what her tongue should do in order to cause the other woman pleasure.

She let her fingers slip back into the woman's core pushing them as far as they would go as Jane groaned wantonly at the feel. Maura leaned over and kissed Jane's outer lips briefly before puling back still pumping her fingers within the other woman. She licked her lips hesitantly only for a slight moan to escape her lips at the enjoyable taste of Jane's essence.

She lets her tongue drag the length of the woman's slight; Jane moaning her approval of the new sensations loudly her body already trembling. Maura flicked her tongue against the small bundle of nerves enjoying the moans escaping Jane's lips. She curled her fingers up slightly causing the other woman to buck her hips up uncontrollably as a loud moan left her parted lips. Eyes close Jane could not believe that Maura was between her legs making her feel this good. Her body was reeling at the sensations that she was feeling. Her eyes closed feeling Maura curl her fingers inside of her again she moaned loudly not in the slightest worried about being heard.

Maura continued to flutter her tongue against the bundle of nerves pumping her fingers into Jane's tight core. Her tongue moved licking the length of Jane's slight sucking the nub into her mouth as she nibbled tenderly. At this Jane's was tightened around Maura's digits. Her fingers continued to pump within the woman below her as she moved her tongue in quick small circles around the pearl of nerves. Jane let a long guttural moan escape her lips as she finally tipped over the edge moaning Maura's name loudly. Her walls pulsing around Maura's fingers as she rode out her high.

Finally the dark haired woman flopped back onto the couch breathing heavily as droopy and blissed out. Maura removed her fingers slowly Jane moaning as she was still tender from there previous activities; she sucked the digits between her lips moaning in delight at the flavor Jane seeing this groaned feeling herself become aroused so quickly once again blew her mind.

Maura smirked slightly as she leaned up and kissed the other woman before pulling back.

"Jane, we should move this to the room." Seeing that the other woman was not going to move she continued. "Okay we can always stay out here where the potential of your mom walking in on us is much higher than in my room that has a lock."

Upon hearing this Jane's eyes grow wide and she shoots up almost headbutting Maura in the process as she grabs various discarded close. Seeing the Medical Examiner not moving Jane just looks at the woman. "Maura hurry up I don't want ma to see us like this."

Maura nodded her understanding small smile on her lips as she got up and walked to her room Jane quickly following behind with both of their clothes.


End file.
